


Clouded Memories

by stardustpink, TA_Hybrid



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Amnesia AU, Control, False Memories, Justification, Loneliness, M/M, Memory Loss, Pills, Posessivness, Possesive, Sleeping Pills, naivete, twisted logic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustpink/pseuds/stardustpink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Hybrid/pseuds/TA_Hybrid
Summary: What if Hector, when he died, for some reason or another, forgot everything?Who he was, his family, his best friend... Possibly due to the effects of the poison, the shock of death.Ernesto see's a second chance to make things how he wanted them. To make Hector HIS and his alone.
Relationships: Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be a collection of oneshots as they come. No chronological order so dont worry if it seems a bit over the place. Enjoy.

The halls all seem the same in this offshoot branch of the Department. Plain and boring, and the officer leading him might as well be speaking in a long dead language for all he’s listening. It doesn’t matter, this boring place shall soon be long left behind once he’s delivered to what he came here for.

Finally, they stop in front of one of those many, many plain white doors and he’s only half listening as a shiver runs up his spine. His hands come up, slick back his hair and he steps into-- an empty room with a full view into the next one. Pillows and cushions, with scattered boardgames, puzzles, the odd toy or two--

“Where is he?” He arches a brow, keeping his voice carefully measured. Arms barely restrained from crossing, demanding. He was promised.

“Por favor Señor… they’ll be bringing him in just a moment or two-- in the interim...” he lets out a huff of breath, letting himself be directed to the desk in that room, to be led to the  _ paperwork.  _ He would just have to suffer the bureaucracy, and then-- then he would see.

While the officer continued to drone on, sifting through papers, the only word Ernesto seemed to pick up on being “Sign here please”, which he did automatically. His swirly signature scribbled quickly across the paper, while keeping the corner of his eye on the two way mirror.

He was feeling terrible antsy, one foot rocking back and forth in place on the floor, finger tapping in place like a code machine. The code reading “Where-is-here-where-is-he-where-”

The door on the other side, inside the safe room itself, started to open, and it grabbed Ernesto’s sharp attention.

Another officer, a lady officer, leading in a young skeleton in a pastel pink charro suit, with the fluffiest black hair and the kind of smile that shone like bright light…

The rest of the world could have paused for the long moment that Ernesto took in that form. Oh so  _ painfully  _ familiar. And yet, almost alien in a way, still in that blush charro, the same ridiculously fluffy hair. All arms and legs and height-- just minus the flesh on those bones. And-- And yet--

That smile is brighter than he can remember it being for a long time, the way that his eyes light up when faced with the room-- it sends a rushing swirl of nostalgia through him. An aching familiarity to their childhood. 

He’s by the mirror separating them before he’s even thinking, a hand reaching, pressing, white bones half reflected.

“Hola, Héctor” he mouths the words more than anything else-- this is more than he expected. He was honestly, almost expecting someone else, something different, wrong, but no-- that’s  _ his Héctor. _

And more than that, it’s the one from their childhood.

His most precious friend, the boy he had known since he was three years old, followed after him with a missing tooth smile and only able to call him “Neto!” at such a small age.

The boy he could tell anything to, who was always there for him. Who had been his whole world for so many years…

He was back.

All that time with him gone, and now.

He was BACK.

“Do you know this young man, Señor De La Cruz?” The officer asked, pen in his hand pointing at the direction of the skeleton though the glass.”Are you familiar with this ‘Hector Rivera?’”

“Sí!” he nods his head, firmly. Assuredly. Eyes focused on the one who he had missed, longed for in those dark, dark moments. Or the empty space after a performance where there should have been two-- but now.

Now it will all be the way it should have been. And no miserable nights contemplating a glass and wondering when--

No more regrets. If he ever regretted it, it was the empty space it left. But Héctor made him do it, leaving-- going away when they promised.

“Lo prometo--” he says, eyes flickering to him. “Lo prometo!” This time, this time they would be  _ right. _

He clears his non-existent throat and smoothes his own bright white charro down. Looking to the officer in the room with him. Nodding his head.

“That is most assuredly my Héctor!” 

The officer smiled, this was good news. “I must admit I'm glad to hear it. Hector has been one of our trickier cases.” Not that he was a nuisance, but, they had little to work with regarding him. Which, come to mention it…

The officer folded his hands together, leaning over to speak clearly to Ernesto.

“It's important to warn you Señor, Hector… Is one of our more unusual cases. When he came to us, he… had no memory of his former life,” there’s a momentary pause, the officer’s gaze sharp into his own. “Apart from his name, he still doesn't.”

He merely nods along for the most part, listening with one hand tapping slightly at the side of his pants. Only half of his attention is on the record of appointments and talks, everything that they have done, the most of his attention is on the one in the other room.

So happy, so innocent and free. 

A ghost of the past. Yet-- something coils at that record.

“So he won’t know me?” he frowns, “What a tragedy.” Although, that does come with one upside. No problem with explaining the songs.

“We’re unsure WHY this happened, but it's not the rarest occurrence. We've had our fair share of hard cases over the years. ”Tapping the pen against the file on the desk, containing Héctor’s details. ”When he first arrived he was very confused, we had to handle him gently. In a way it's been like a coma victim waking up.”

“We've had doctors examine him, they couldn’t find any physical reason for the memory loss. No blows to the head, the cracks would be obvious in this state if course. Our on call therapist had a few sessions with him, but unfortunately unable to dig up anything. All he seemed to remember was his name and age, and home town.”

“With no record of family sadly we've had no one to release him to, or reunite with. HOWEVER, he has been doing well despite the situation. He’s been in steady employment and residency under one of our hostel programs, check in with him just twice annually he's been successful with his independence.” The officer explained, trying his best to reassure Senor De la Cruz, that he need not worry his compadre had been under any sufferance all this time.

For the most part Ernesto is quiet, coming back over to his desk and settling into the chair. The perfect air of professionalism and listening with his hands folded. Only to arch his browridge at that. Giving a glance over to Héctor, then back to the officer and--

He isn’t sure what thoughts race exactly through his mind, but he knows he’s grimacing.

“You left him  _ alone?!  _ Like that!” Héctor got into trouble  _ with  _ his memory, let alone without. Dios-- how many times Ernesto had to follow and rescue him when he just  _ had to mail a letter.  _ “He’s hardly more sufficient than a preteen! Less!” 

He stands up. Forcing himself to take a breath, and not overreact. Héctor isn’t that young, but  _ dios.  _ Did these officers not think?

“You at least gave him the Orphanage ‘safe talk’ right?”

The officer jumped in place at the sudden outburst, but tried to calm down the situation. “S-Señor, Señor please!”

One arm laid across the table, hand waving. 

“He wasn't left alone, he was taken care of I assure you! I wish all our cases were as successful as Héctor! Señora Lopez was his social worker for the first few months, checking up on him, and she was happy with his progress! Surprised really, there's many of our cases that require regular care on a more constant basis. He seemed quite happy with his level of independence and, we here at the office agreed.”

He takes a deep breath, pacing for a moment, fighting back the urge to just turn into that eighteen year old idiot who had faced down the barrel of a gun to scream at the man who  _ dared-- _

"No! I’m sure he can.” he shakes his head, clenching and unclenching his hands. “He always could do well enough. Dress, feed, even do jobs and cleaning.” he almost forlornly shakes his head. “They loved him at the Santa Cecilia Orphanage for that, helping out... “ his eyes go distant before they harden, and he  _ glowers. _

Looming, with his admittedly relative height, only a few inches off Héctor’s beanpole. He’s hardly a small figure himself, and broader. Able to tower the sitting officer well enough. Because sure, theoretically. Héctor would do well enough. But that’s not what mattered.

“But that’s only one side of independence!” the words are a snarl. “And Héctor has  _ always  _ had the worst judgement!” especially after that ‘flying’ incident.

Narrowing his eyes and doing his best to keep the situation calm, as was the training of all workers in this department. Regardless of whether it was the famous Señor De Le Cruz or NOT, they had rules here, especially for the safety of the clients.

“Señor, we cannot FORCE people to take help. We cannot force them to receive medical care, come to therapy. We’re lucky if most of them even bother coming to appointments.” Giving a little inhale of breath, controlling himself.

“However, we are eager to reunite missing souls with friends and relatives, if only for their own sake. We do find such a support unit to be very beneficial for them…” His mind drifted to a specific thing actually, now he mentioned it… An annoyed, baffled expression melding in place.

“If you're so concerned about him Señor, if you claim he's so important to you… WHY did you never put his picture up?” He asked in an accusing tone.

For the first five years they had attempted to get Héctor across the bridge, as it may have given them more to work with. A clue to who he was, maybe they could search their records for living family. But every time nothing, and since it only upset Héctor, they stopped.

Now.. It's just like putting on a show. Standing in the bright glare of lights and cameras-- Ernesto’s perfected this mask of acting.

He schools himself for a mere moment. Calming himself down, before awkwardly shuffling, and drawing up the moist sheen to his eyes.

“Well-- I had hoped. For years, that he was still alive!” He speaks with the faintest tremble to his words. A slight tremble in his arms and hands, and looks down. “It was nobody’s fault, he demanded his own time and I had-- other things to attend to!”

He pauses, dramatically taking a breath, letting it out in a shuddery sigh and closing his eyes. Shaking his head.

“When I got back to our room… he was just-- gone!” he raises his head, just enough to look at the officer. A sad, strained smile on his face. “I just-- I thought it was like all the other times. He’d wander off, go around trying to post letters or something, and then return. Maybe with a bruise or scratch but--”

He cuts himself off, letting a shudder go through his body. Lowing his head, letting his bangs fall free. Eyes half glancing to Héctor, just for a second.

“But I see that was a false hope now.” he lets out a huff, “For every show-- I would turn and look for him you see, but he never showed up.” and it’s true. Even long after he had reached their shared dream-- dios the times he’d turned and people had asked. Or seen some different confused músico and just-- he takes a breath and doesn’t have to fake the shudder.

Héctor truly should have been there. If there were anyone who he could have, should have been able to share the spotlight with. It would have been  _ his Héctor _ . The one who followed him to the end of the Earth and back. And dios, when he tells it like this, he can pretend and long--

THIS is the story.

“And-- and you know we don’t speak of these things. Dios if people  _ knew _ .” 

The officers' angry look began to change into one of concern, and then compassion. This was a previous thing?

That would explain a few things. Dios, when he was a boy, was anyone odd or different? The only help they got was locked away from sight. There was that simple man across the street, was only let out in the yard like a dog, and all the mothers in the district warned their children not go near him. Though he seemed more sad than mad.

That was over sixty years ago. Just now were they discovering methods to HELP, not simply lock them away forever.

“Ay… I-I am so sorry sir, I-I did not know. That must've been… I can't even imagine.”

Losing someone like that, under such circumstances.

Ernesto keeps his gaze low for just a short while longer, waiting until he’s sure that it’s sold before he sighs. Leaning himself back and staring up, at some indeterminate spot on the ceiling.

“Sí--” he looks at the officer and shakes his head. “Alas… that’s… all the past now. And I can only hope--” he cuts himself off, not needing to voice much more than that. Acting pained instead, before refocusing on Héctor, not daring to linger on the officer and his reaction.

It’s enough to plant the seeds. And spin the narrative he wants, and that fills in all the blanks quite handily. And how nice of fate to deliver him Héctor in this way, so that such a spun tale makes sense, and is believable.

Although-- a small dark look momentarily flashes in his eyes. Nobody put up a  _ foto?! _ So she really was as he suspected, as he was right. No questions, no hunting, many a night spent haunted by her image and she just-- threw Héctor away? Well that is of no consequence…

Now he can say this, and who could tell the difference?

Nodding compassionately, of course.

“We of course want to help señor, but, I must warn you. More for the sake of the client, we, must take things slowly.” Turning his head to look at Hector in the next room, sitting on the chair, idly kicking, playing with his fingers, like a bored child might.

“You can't simply go in and say, “Hola mi amigo!”. It's doubtful he will even recognize you. And too much confusion or information to process. It can lead to panics, meltdowns… If it goes badly you may be asked to leave.” Crossing his fingers. “All I can say is, don't expect it to suddenly be, fixed…?”

“Of course, of course oficial” he nods his head, although he does fold his hands, and look at the man across from him once more. “But-- I do ask, does he at least know--” about the fame, would he be recognized? And how often does he go ‘vague’ on them?

“Weellll, he knows OF you, I mean, what Mexican doesn't?” He lightly joked with a chuckle.”But, he just knows you as someone you would see on tv and such, he doesn't seem to respond to anything as if he knew you?”

Ernesto feels a pang of-- something. To think that Héctor would only know him-- he takes a breath, and closes his eyes. Again not having to fake the emotion. It-- hurts. But he’ll have to take it, with what’s presented.

If it means.

He nods.

“Of course”

Since it all seemed in order, the officer gave a rap on the glass, getting both the attention of his coworker and Héctor.

She spoke to Héctor, asking if he was ready, before going over to the door, signalling for Ernesto to follow.

“Señor, if you would?”

Almost despite himself, Ernesto feels himself swallow. Feeling much like the seven year old he’d been the first time he actually met Héctor. This tiny little toddler, barely half his height, tugging on his sleeves and demanding attention, demanding--

He shakes himself off, and follows the officer. 

Héctor looked towards the door as a second person entered as if out of nowhere, slowly. Starting with a hand and revealing more, until there he was, bones perfectly white and practically glowing. Like the big star he was.

Héctor cocked his head to the side, like a curious little bird,

Ernesto’s mouth feels dry, it’s hardly common for him to be at a loss of words. But dios-- this is too much like back then, just minus the tugging and demanding. Those wide, guileless eyes looking up at him, the same shine of curiosity, a touch of awe and.

He wishes so, so damn much he had a tongue. Just to wet his lips. Swallowing and taking a deep breath.

For a moment he looks away, scared for a moment of the truth, the realness.

“H-hola Héctor!” he bites his lips, and dios any planned speech is just  _ gone _ . 

“...D...Do I know you Señor?”

It slowly hit him WHO it was. At least.

“!!I-I shouldn't think… I mean I can’t imagine how I’d know a celebrity…!”

Dios that  _ hurts _ , he didn’t think it would. Was prepared, but it still makes him cringe. Pull himself back for a moment, before he takes a deep breath, a strained, oh so sad smile.

“We grew up together” he says it softly, wanting so badly to reach out. Pull Héctor close, secure him, make him  _ safe.  _ “I’ve… I’ve missed you!” and he feels himself swallow, a reflex, dios-- he’s supposed to be better than this.

But the sheer confusion and innocence in that gaze. It takes him straight to their childhood, makes his eyes shine. And just--

“Lo siento-- I should have-- should have been more careful!” 

They did? Hector tried so hard to think. His face screwing up, in discomfort… He WANTED to remember. But.

If it was indeed true well… No matter what Hector tried to remember it was like someone had scooped out the first 21 years of his life.

And that scared him often.

“I-Im sorry, I wish I knew…” He didn't want to make the stranger feel bad. 

Still the same, sweet boy…

He had not changed. 

How badly he wanted to lift him up in a tight, inescapable hug. It’s such a desperate urge, but he can’t. He’s not allowed yet for fear of scaring or stressing Héctor. But dios to be this close and yet he’s not allowed to shower him in all the affection he’s  _ due? _

“Oh-- it’s not your fault” he shakes his head at the apology, giving in to the urge to at least, offer a hand. Waiting for Héctor to respond to it. “You’ve always--” he shakes his head. “It’s never been your fault” except for making him go that far.

But now-- that’s swept away, and dios, with this condition. He’s the same, not even a bit different at the heart, but without that wear and tear from the orphanage, from that day(or perhaps rather, all the tear from that nightmare).

“It was always  _ his.  _ For telling you that flight worked like that!” 

“W-What hasn't been my fault?” looking thoroughly confused. ”Wait, flight?”

Ernesto just shakes his head, keeping that same sad smile, slowly getting closer, broadcasting. He knows how to use open and clear body language.

“It’s... not something you need to worry about Teto…” he slips, just automatically into that. Eyes soft, distant.

“I think I’d like to be the judge of that.” Hector said nervously, if something had happened to him in the past, that could be responsible as to why he never remembered his living life…

Ernesto feels himself grimace, even thinking about that day, and for Héctor to ask. Sure he knows, knows-- far away distant what he’d tell would be, only half of what happened, the other half a mask, the tale to--

“Oh Teto…” he sighs, pain flaring over his expression. 

“...Please.” Hector said softly.

When Ernesto turned to look at him, he would find himself with a familiar, but heartbreaking expression. Not Hector’s over the top, being silly puppy dog eyes he used so many times even when they grew up.

But an expression full of genuine pain, confusion and sorrow. He had been so lost for so long.

“Señor, if you know anything… Anything that can tell me who I am, who I was! I can't remember who my parents are, if I had any siblings! … Y-You don't know what it's like, to just suddenly forget years of your life…”

Underneath his cheerful demeanor, the boy had hidden his constant state of confusion, had tried not to even think about it too much because his mind would offer no answers. But it never quiet went away, it was always slapping him in the face. 

As if the first twenty years of his life simply didn't exist.

He felt more like some kind of apparition, shadow. Like he was not quite REAL.

Dios… he’s so  _ earnest _

And for a moment, for a split second it’s like looking into those wide eyes, asking to see the bright colours and shine of the fireworks. Asking for help with hiding the dog he’d smuggled into the Church. Asking for help with--

He closes his eyes, for a moment, part of his resolve--

“You always knew how to make things hard for me Héctor--” his sigh is resigned, and he could tell the truth, back away from… “You were my partner, we grew up together, and I--” he swallows, despite having no reason to, missing a tongue to add a nervous lick of the lips. “I took care of you after that accident, since that… that  _ niño _ spread a lie that got you hurt… when you fell.”  _ And it was only a broken leg. _

Only a scare, but he has no reason to say that. No reason to spread the truth when he spent countless nights with the fear and knowledge of how it could have been worse. If he’d fallen just slightly differently, if the sisters hadn’t been there so fast, if he’d hit something else on--

He shakes his head.

“People don’t… talk about these things. And if none of them cared to remember…” 

“...Then...If you...Um…” it was a lot to process, all these thoughts floating around in his head, unable to catch one and quite pin it down…

“...If you know me, you can… Tell me things… You know, you know about me…!” getting excited, and not really in a good way, he leaned across and started grabbing at Ernesto's trousers, eyes wide and yearning. “You can tell me-!!”

Ernesto without properly thinking, catches Héctor’s hands. More aware of the eyes watching them than anything else, jolting almost startled. Dios!

“Héctor!” How can he explain-- dios-- and his mind scrambles. “Not-- not the pants! Shirt hem is fine for attention not--” and this is why he doesn’t want to even  _ think  _ of Héctor alone, again. Dios, how many! 

Still somewhere in there, Héctor’s demands come through and-- his expression softens, even as he keeps Héctor’s hands up and away-- more for prosperity’s sake. Keep this all decent and not leading to any--

Clothing malfunctions.

“Of course…” he says softly. “But-- where do you want me to begin?”

“Please tell me, please!! Anything! Where did we grow up exactly, where is my family?!” A million other questions were in his head, but the second he said family, his brain pinpointed that. 

Family

Family

It resonated in his head like a frantic heartbeat, rocking his head, blinding out anything else.

“DO I have one?!!” He all but screamed, just growing more hysterical, eyes dilated, fingers clawing at Ernesto's jacket. “Where are they-Tell me please-!!” he just kept rambling on frantically, not making any sense.

Ernesto wants to stand, to do something, dios-- he needs to…

“Héctor-- Héctor” he almost feels a moment of hesitation. To see the desperation and hope, the blind-- “Oh… Héctor” he feels himself sag, pain and a flash of-- he closes his eyes and grits his teeth, not thinking about the flip of this.

_ A small baby, “Isn’t she amazing Neto?” The brightest, most beaming face, and he’s never before seen such a glow, such adoration and love-- “Look! This is your Tío Neto! Can you say tío Coco, say tío!” _

“Hé-Héctor-- we were both orphans and-- and after your accident-- it was… hard. We were… each other’s only family.”

He has to say it, has to push away the thoughts, they didn’t care anyway. Obviously! So he has to lie, to put on that pained face. Push away the happy lie-- because now he has to  _ protect  _ Héctor. It would only hurt him more--

“Lo siento… but… you still have me, and I’ll answer what I can”

…

Hector let go, his limbs seeming stiff, his motions wooden like.

“I...I don't… have a family…” He muttered out, a quiet disbelief. A cold, sad fact, that was like a bucket of ice water.

He flopped back slightly against the seat. There was… An emptiness to it. A sadness… Like a shock… His eyes were equally as empty, tears starting to pour down his boney cheeks.

“Héctor…” Ernesto is soft, a hand half extended, reaching… but-- he hesitates. Not sure if he really has the permission as much as he wants to sweep Héctor up, wrap him in security, safety. Comfort him, rock and hums those stupid tunes from their childhood.

Sing so, so softly the lullabies shared in the dark hiding from the revolutionaries and keeping quiet. Anyone who could walk practically would have been grabbed and in those moments they only had each other and quiet songs-- To kiss his forehead, sweep back his hair.

Say that--

“It… it will all be alright. Lo prometo. I’ll… I’ll keep you safe. As I  _ always  _ have!” the words are a breath on the wind, a ghost in the air. So quiet as he sweeps himself over,  _ damn the rules _ . Gently soothing a hand over one of Héctor’s arms. Banishing the last echoes of that lying family who never cared, who didn’t remember-- who refused and barred him.

This hurts-- but it’s better than telling him of them and then heartbreakingly explaining how they’ve thrown him away.

Cold tears tracked down, not even warm, just slipping down effortlessly. Barely blinking, eyes half lidded as if he were sleepwalking. He didn't even try to remove Ernetos’s hand, if he was even consciously thinking about it.

He was so sure… Maybe he couldn't remember, but… He had to have someone right? He could not have been all alone when he was alive. He wouldn't even be here would he? He’d have disappeared like the forgotten. But his bones were not even that bad.

He was healthy enough as far as skeletons went.

He had made new friends, new people who had been kind to him, who cared about him, and vice versa. And that was okay.

But… He still clung to the fact… Well, more of a hope really… SOMEONE had to love him before, right?

People couldn't be alone.

At there basic core

What they wanted, needed, was love.

No memories but, there was this strong, intense feeling he could never shake. SOMEONE living loved him. Wanted him. 

Maybe something had happened that they couldn't put up his photo.

Believing any possibilities that would explain it…

...Now that feeling was wrong?

There was no one waiting for him?

Unless… Had it been Ernesto? THE De la cruz, who no doubt had the hearts of millions of Mexicans?

...Was that what it was trying to tell him?

Somehow it, didn't feel right…

“I promise Héctor... “ 

For a little while Hector paused, before eventually at least clearing his eyes, with a little sniff.

He looked at the perfectly white skeleton sitting beside him, looking so pained, like he was so sorry for Hector’s state of living. As if he had just suffered a great loss or terrible accident…

...Still, it didn't feel, like it should.

He should feel something, right?

And that intense feeling didn't even wane. And yet it didn't respond to Ernesto either.

Then again maybe he was just an idiot for trusting so called FEELINGS like this.

Maybe he was an idiot for thinking someone was waiting for him. 

“Lo siento señor but--” The lady officer clears her throat, and Ernesto stands before she even talks, looking up for--

“That is time…” Ernesto can understand after all the rush and excitement and-- he gives a last look to Héctor before leaving. Best to keep in the bureaucracy. He can play the long game here. Best to play along and wait.

And now it’s just Héctor and the officers, leaving them to sigh, look at him and dios-- this is painful and hard.

But the lady, officer Montoya, gently removed the two, taking it as slow as possible. “I don't think he can stand much more Señor…”She whispered quietly to Ernesto.” But, do come back tomorrow? I think, it would be best to keep it constant? More harm than good to leave him alone again, but, too soon…”

“Sí, sí” He lets out a breath, he can understand and knows too clearly what the officer means.

Led out back into the clear side of the mirrored room, Ernesto never took his eyes off Hector even for a moment.

He watched as the officer checked over him like an injured person, one hand on his shoulder comfortingly. She seemed to be offering him a tranquilizer, if he wanted it? But Hector shook his head lightly, not crying as much even anymore. He would be alright.

He would be all the more soon.

Ernesto would make sure of that.

It hurt so much to leave him now, he wanted to take him home right away. Ease his pain, lather him in the warmth and love and attention he’d done without with so long. That he needed.

But it wouldn't be long now. Just, play by the rules of the game, go along with the red tape.

Then he would be his again. As it should be. As it should've been

NO ONE, was taking him away from him again…

“Lo prometo… soon, Héctor, I’ll keep you safe!”


	2. Making Friends and Potential Bodygaurds

The streets today seem so much brighter than usual. The glow of warmth fro im m the sun beating down and the cheer of the people he’s practically trotting past. And of course he can’t help but giggle a bit as he walks, tucked out of view in his ribcage, hidden by a shirt are four wriggling and faintly yapping bodies, just as eager as himself to get out--

And what a BEAUTIFUL day to go exploring.

He stops at a crossroads, grabbing some elotes and churros. Sneaking a few down into his shirt for his-- ride alongs before pausing and tilting his skull at the sound of-- música. His eyes light up and that’s the direction he bounds down. Still holding the elotes as he squirms past the crowd to see who’s playing, and what other entertainment is out.

There was a vast choice of things to stop and see today, practically a carnival across the rainbow coloured stone street, the surrounding buildings decorated with equally bright flowers. Especially big orange marigolds practically BURSTING, they were so plump with petals.

Musicians played a variety of different instruments. Some solo, some in groups. There was even a one man band. Which gave background accompaniment for the others performers.

The music paired well with one little dancer, dressed in pink and white, twirling in place with energy like a doll on top a music box. People surrounding the little beauty with intent enjoyment.

She was spell binding.

The twirl of dancers, the swing of the música! His eyes are wide and eager-- there’s just so much to see. Petals scattered and spun up from the ground, the cheer of various mariachi as they sing for the crowd, keeping the energy high-- but it’s obvious which of the dancers and groups are the true stars--

The younger side of them.

A young girl, some of the younger boys-- clearly having more passion than skill, and it makes him wish he’d grabbed one of the guitars as he crept out. To let his own fingers dance over the strings and join the high energy display. Dance his song to the movement of skirts and shoes.

Although, with a burst of laughter, he’s reminded of an obstacle to that-- one of his stowaways poking their nose up behind his sternum, and the others letting out small yaps.

As the beat increased with its crescendo, the sound of a drum as loud and rapid as a beating heart, one of the young boys grabbed the girl and they danced together. As passionate as a scene in a lantino lovers movie.

The movement fluid, constant, never pausing, and fast. No matter how quickly they went they never tripped or made a mistake, including spins, and even managing to lift her and twirl her upside down. Finishing with her being “flung”, spinning around so her skirts flowed like a whirlwind before cartwheeling back, landing beside her partner on her feet, arms up.

The crowd went absolutely wild, gritos and crys, magnificent! Whistles and cheers while coins showered the performers like pennies from heaven.

His eyes are wide and focused, clapping and cheering along with the rest of the crowd at the end of the show!

“¡Otra! ¡Otra!” the crowd around him calls while he fishes around in his pockets for anything that he might have grabbed that he can offer. Tickets? No-- a couple of dog treats would go down even less well, although it sends him into a fit of giggly cheers as the chihuahuabrijes _clearly_ express their interest and people’s attention turns a bit to him.

The barking, which causes whispers and he shoves those back away-- backing off and finding another spot. Waiting to see if there would be an Otra performance.

“Scuze señors, señoritas! As much as we would like to give you more, we are sadly exhausted!”The girl panting out almost laughing. The crowd gave a disappointed whine.”I know I know pero no se desaisaban mis queridos! We are not gone, we are merely taking a brief siesta! We will be back ready to dance for you in cinco minutos so please, do not be fair weathered patrons!

“No go on, go eat drink and then come back, we will dance our feet off for you upon your return.”She insisted playfully shooing the crowd away, them giving good natured smiles and doing as asked.”Andale andale!” Encouraging them with whistles and hand claps like you would herd sheep.

Noticing amongst the departing crowd however, a fluffy haired, young, well, he seemed to be anyway. It was hard to tell from bones, unless they were children or quite elderly, age. Young man, who could not seem to stop spluttering and giggling.

“Was our performance THAT bad señor?”She teased, shoulder hitched and smiling. “I mean really algún tacto sería aplaudido.” Joking however, not accusing.

The young man has the decency to look abashed, skull markings flaring with a little bit of extra colour before he’s doubling again with the giggles, demanding yaps coming from beneath his shirt, and something wriggling until the colourful head of one of the smuggled alebrijes pops out beneath his chin. Peering around eagerly and barking at the girl, while he lets out a more nervous kind of laugh.

“I-- It was good!”

“!!!PUPPIES!”She squealed in a high pitched manner, her eyes sparkling and her hands pressing to her cheeks.

Even if it did currently look like something of that pelicula “Alien” it was still cute!

He’s glad they’re a bit off to the side as that cheerful cry is enough for all four of the chihuahuas to start squirming, pushing out through the gaps in his shirt, or down from the bottom, all yapping and launching eagerly towards the new person. Leaving him giggling at the last few tickles of their fur over his bones, and sinking down, before offering her a very wide sheepish grin.

“Ay-- lo siento-- they’re--”

She barely had a chance to hear him as the four tiny chihuahua’s pounced, knocking her to the floor on her bottom. And they didn't stop there, now they had her down, was the time to attack!

The four yappy little bodies leapt around and up the body, “Give me love!” “No pay attention to me!”, their paws scratched against her dress, legs. Nuzzling their wet noses against white bone, giving kisses, one of them managed to get on her chest and shower her cheeks and other body parts as she squirmed with loving licks.

The small señorita giggled and squealed, not knowing quite what was happening, unable to get up as whatever direction she squirmed there was a little dog.

It was confusing and yet felt so nice. If you wanted to make a girl squeal and feel like something was so cute she could die? Amongst the list, small animals!

“Ay! Ay! Ay! Chucho, Pablo! Mitzi! Corona! Abajo! Abajo!” He waves his hands, worry flashing in his eyes for a moment before realizing that her shrieks were laughter and not pain or anything. So he draws back and just settles. “They-- they liked your show as well!” he says at length.

Before standing up and stretching, smoothing his clothing back down and looking back out into the crowd, searching for even a glimpse of his usual minders. Nobody in sight, and he almost begins to quiver. Half bouncing on the spot, since the kid doesn’t seem hurt.

“Do you want to give them treats? I have their treats!”

“Are they trained?”She asked excitedly, managing to wriggle up off the floor so she was at least sitting, the little dogs scurrying around her, wagging their tails. She lifted Pablo, the one who had been by her neck, up off her so she could sit more properly, and was soon drawn in by his cute, panting little face and wagging tail.

“Hola querido!”She gushed, placing a kiss on the small dogs forehead, making its ears twitch in glee.”¡Eres un chico tan agradable, sí que lo eres, sí!”

“Eeeeeehh we’ve been working on it!” He swings his arms a bit, rocking on his heels. “But I think they’re training us!” he gives a conspiratory glance around and teasing wink at the statement. The female pair of chihuahuas where they rest on the girls lap giving each other a look, as though asking after him, before both cheerily spin around and before he can do anything they _launch._

With a startled cry he joins her, two chihuahuas nosing at him, and licking all over his skull. To happy squirming and digging in pockets. Barely managing to settle them back down.

“They are bueno perros aren’t they?” the BEST. “Little stars!”

She tickled Pablo’s tummy gently as she held him like you might a baby, him squirming and stretching his little body, upper paws out, that felt good.

“Bit of a funny place to keep your dogs… WAIIIITTT…”She narrowed her eyes playfully and shook a finger in his direction, grinning.”You’re not one of those black market puppy sellers I've heard about, are you? Have I stumbled onto an operation?!”

“Quick, someone call the press, the policia!”

“No! No! I’m not! I’m just giving them a walk! Don’t send us home with la policia now!” And taking himself for one, he actually lets out a small whine, missing the teasing and snapping his head around. Furtively hoping nobody’s attention had been-- “Wait--”

He puts on a kicked puppy look, matched by the two chihuahuabrijes in his arms, and lets out a small huff. That wasn’t fair! She tricked him.

“That’s not fair! Pablo stop enjoying her! She’s being meeeean!” And he has no pillows to throw at her either. Finally he rolls his eyes, and tilts his head as Chucho bounds between the two of them yapping, clearly eager to keep moving once more. “We were heading to the park-- It’s booooring inside all the time!”

And well-- he thought it would attract slightly less attention if the Chihuahuas were out of sight on their walk. 

She burst out into snorting,giggling laughter, her upper body folding like paper as it was wracked with vibrating laughter.

“You’re goofy! Eh heh!” She sucked in a breath as she trained to keep it together, Pablo snuggling up to her neck as she lifted him further up, to make it more comfortable.”Im Hetty! Well, Hecate actually, but I don't go by that for obvious reasons.” She joked, sticking her tongue out. If he wanted to get his own back a little he was free to laugh at her unusual name.

“Héctor!” he beams, before pushing himself up and shaking himself down. “Mitzi is the one with the brightest green, Pablo, with the blue and gold swapped, Chucho has the biggest paws, and Corona the curliest tail!” it’s… not really necessary to introduce them-- but it’s only polite as he does so. Chucho dancing around and between his feet-- he’s about to speak again when there’s a shout--

“THERE YOU ARE!” A call and the two boy chihuahua’s snap out a warning growly bark.

Hetty jumped, her heart battering her ribcage, she’s not the only one Héctor practically rocketing up to alarm.

“No!” Héctor’s head snaps around, eyes wide, in the crowd-- yep it’s some of the guards. No! No! No! He’s not ready yet. “VAMOS!”

“Oi! HÉCTOR!”

“Señor!” the guards call after him but he’s already springing down the alley with the chihuahuabrijes yapping at his heels. He’s not ready to go back yet-- down, left, duck under an overpass and wait with the chihuahuabrijes whimpering faintly.

“..We just want to go to the park…” he mutters, scuffing his feet against the stone after the shouting quiets down. It’s not like he’s _helpless_.

...Another sound could be heard behind him, temporarily, if only because it confused him, brought him out of his sad state.

Someone panting and trying to catch her breath.

Turning around, he would realise, in his panic, he had grabbed the small one by her wrist and pulled her along in his escape too.

“Ahh!” He releases her wrist almost as if the touch was like a firebrand. Markings flashing brightly as he looks away and awkwardly coughs. “L-lo siento-- I didn’t--” he swallows and bites his lips while the chihuahuabrijes whimper, pawing and nosing at his legs. Demanding they be picked up and used as distractions.

It didn't take long for Hetty to get a general idea. Not the entire context, but obviously, this guy was being pursued, by those goons in sunglasses and black suits.

WHY? She didn't know. But from the looks of things she would make a lucky guess he was in danger. She had been there, hundreds of her friends had been there, people tended to look down on you as it was, if you were homeless, much like the land of the living. Sometimes just because they were easy targets or considered them unpleasant, bringing down the surrounding decor. Basically in the way.

Call it instinct but she felt she should help this guy.

Reacting quickly she scooped up two, the boy dogs, lucky they were small, while nodding for Hector to pick up the girls. Once he had, she first grabbed a pebble and tossed it behind them, right over the overpass where they were hiding. It caused enough noise for the looking guards to say “HEY! That way!”

Going in the entirely wrong direction, the sound of several boots clacking as they went by, and not giving them a chance to turn around releasing they had taken the wrong route, grabbed Hector by the wrist, almost yanking it out of the socket as she pulled him along.

He’s barely picked up the two dogs before he’s _yanked_ around and dragged. Barely stifling an instinctive startled scream. Following the girl’s lead really. In somewhat awe as well-- he probably would have come up with a solution himself--

But possibly later and already being bundled into a limo and taken back to his room for another big long boring lecture about the ‘dangerous men and women’ out in the wide world. Almost gleefully, he vibrates faintly the further behind the guards are, before furrowing his browline.

“Is-- is this the way to the park?”

That’s still the main place and goal. And parks are safe right?

“If thats where you wanna go, can do that! Just be quick!! Andale andale!” She spoke quickly and took rapid breaths in between as she lead him along, him soon managing to keep up with her easier.

* * *

They did end up just there, lucky enough. Hetty knew her way around many parts, all the roads and shortcuts and sneaky passages if you were in danger, so getting him here was easy enough… She wasn't sure if it was THIS park he wanted but, beggars couldn't be choosey.

It was safe though. Wide, spacious, with many trees and wildflowers, even a bandstand. Which was empty and right now where they were stopping to take a breath.

Hetty leant against the railing, Hector flopped out on his back against the cool stone steps like a puddle.

When she was absolutely sure they were alone, no one had followed them, she gave a sigh of relief.

“Ay gracias dios mio…!” Falling to the floor on her knees.

In all fairness, any park is a good park for Héctor. And especially for the chihuahuabrijes to run around in. Eagerly the four are off barely seconds after their paws touch down on the dewy grass while Héctor himself flops down and laughs-- only slightly pushing up to watch and observe the chihuahuabrijes and fish again in his pockets.

Tickets-- he frowns at them, before huffing out a sigh and turning his hand towards her. They’re-- not the greatest, but he’s never gotten to use them. Not for the park they’re meant to be used for, considering he hasn’t been _allowed_ for a good few months, Ernesto is always so _worried._

“G-Gracias. Here-- they’re prize tickets” besides, a kid would probably better know what prizes are worth it. All he ever tried to gather them for was a stuffed teddy for-- He flinches all at once.

One hand goes to his skull. Bracing against a spike of pain at something he can’t quite--

The small girl jumped and quickly scurried her way over, placing her hands on his shoulders. “H-Hey are you okay?”

Maybe he was just tired from running, but, it looked like it hurt way more than overexhaustion.

It made her panic a little. Maybe he was sick? Should she take him to a hospital-but she didn't have much money, they probably wouldn't see them-

“‘m fine--” Héctor manages to puff out between clenched teeth and closed eyes. The prize tickets forgotten as the world momentarily spins-- he-- there was someone-- but the more he tries to chase that-- the more it--

There’s a whine, and his eyes snap up-- seeing Mitzi right there, nosing and pawing, giving him one of those looks. He grimaces, already able to imagine the scolding-- he scrambles faintly looking for-- he’s not wearing that shirt-- and his pockets only have treats for the pups.

“Don’ have it…” he mumbles.

“?Don't have what?” she asked curiously, leaning around to look at him.

“M’ medication--” he says, wincing again, his mind still trying to chase-- Corona’s in his lap-- a tongue raking over his skull and making him blink. Chasing away the ebbs of the pain with distraction until his breathing steadies and he’s able to remove the hand the thoughts swapping more to-- “Stop-- noooo you’re getting me all slippery!”

Hetty’s head perked up a little as the little chihuahua places his paws on Hector’s chest, little pink tongue licking around his cheek bones and such. As if he could lick the pain away, and, it seemed to help.

Her head perked in interest, peering over to see exactly what was happening… Making her smile. How sweet.

“They really seem to love you.” How lucky he was to have such loyal little companions. She wished she had an abrejie at times, especially if they were like this. It could get very lonely, it was sadly pretty common for orphan children, or they nearly forgotten, to not have an abrejie. Which struck her as weird. You would think they would need them the most?

Héctor lets out a little bit more obligatory grumbling as he gently presses and holds the chihuahuabrije out and away from himself. Grinning. Shifting the pup back to his lap and nodding his head.

“Sí!” he wriggles his fingers, for a small play with the chihuahuas, luring them in a way, and giggling. “They’re-- they’re really good!” he almost looks wistful for a moment, before it passes. Furrowing his brow and looking down at the prize tickets scattered in his lap. What a mess.

Laying on her front against the cool stone of the bandstand, resting her cheek against her hand(elbow propped up), she reached over. Gently at first, little dogs could be nippy, but they seemed happy to get any attention. Mitzi took her turn this time, Hetty’s fingers dancing gently on her little head in petting.

“Never seen anyone with FOUR before… You must've done something really good when you were alive or something.”

“Ahh they’re my boyfriend’s actually!” Héctor says it almost absently, as Corona barks at a passing butterfly and he stretches himself out slightly, before dancing his fingers again. Letting Corona almost nip at them, but they all know, and trust. “I’m just taking them out for the day!” a trip to the park, some sunshine, fresh air, _freedom._

“Aww, looks like someone has a nice papi don't they?” She teased with a grin, but the dogs barked in agreement, taking her literal.

She lightly played with Mitzi, she seemed happy to be fussed over. Nipping at her finger tips, almost dancing on her hind legs as she jumped around. She licked Hetty’s upper arm, while Hetty inspected her curiously. Just playing with her gently, idly.

She pulled out a ribbon from her pocket(always having a spare or two), and pressed it gently against Mitzi’s head, as if seeing how it would look.

“Sí! One who spoils them rotten when their Padre isn’t looking” Héctor nods with a teasing grin. Gently pressing on each pup’s nose and laughing. Sweeping away the last of the tickets and brushing himself down.

“Hmmmm....Whatcha think?”Turning Mitzi around, holding the pink ribbon as a loose bow around her little head.

“Does she look cuter with this?”

“Ooooh!” Héctor’s eyes light up, tilting his head, closing one eye and almost too seriously and critically he looks at the loose bow that Mitzi wears while the small chihuahua seems to almost puff herself up and preen under the attention. “Sí! She is a STAR!”

He nods his head firmly, before frowning slightly, letting out a hum, and considering, green and blue with the golden spots--

“Maybe better in a yellow-red though”

“But its PINK! Girls love pink! Don't they small one?” Mitzi gave a look though, which said otherwise.

“Mmmm, little traitor…!”

Mitzi wriggled a little, deciding she wanted to make a nest in the girls lap. Turned in place, the ribbon lightly fluttering and tangle around her body loosely, before laying down, and nuzzling into the material as if making a little groove. The perfect sleep spot.

While she slept, Hetty loosely slipped the ribbon ends between her fingers, the shiny fabric making light sound.

“You know… I get a funny feeling… Something- familiar…”

“Well these two girls are used to being _stars_ ” Héctor nods his head, letting Corona jump across and join Mitzi in Hetty’s lap. “And that means colour coordination.” he nods his head, firm and sure. “Unfortunately most pinks are too--” he awkwardly spins a hand, trying to find the words before sighing.

“Clashing?” Like redheads and pink perhaps? Frowning sadly. ”You poor little muchacho, no pink…” That was Hetty’s favourite colour!

Thinking about stars, made that funny feeling grow, trying to think.

“...They've not been on youtube on something have they?”

She was sure she had seen them before… Or, was it the guy? Somewhere

“What’s a You Tube? Is it something on the telly?” Héctor blinks in confusion for a moment, he’s still-- not really familiar with all that side of things. Especially because when people get talking it’s about restrictions, and limitations and other stuff that he’s just-- so tired of hearing about. “I mean, I don’t know--” they probably had.

Ernesto went out of his way to make them all their own pages after all, not that Héctor ever looked at the thing, it all made his skull spin too much. Bright lights and a faint buzz humm while the words were all too small and refused to stay still for long.

“Maybe you’re thinking of one of the alebrije food commercials?”

“...What coma were you in?”

“Wait, commercials?” Blinking.”They've been on tv?!”

“Of course!” Héctor beams before rolling his eyes almost dramatically, “So have I-- but only as--” well he coughs and looks away for a moment almost sheepish. Interviews and talks, or that whole fiasco where he wasn’t meant to be there but-- “Please don’t say you recognise me from that-- I wasn’t meant to be there!”

He really doesn’t need more people talking about that whole background character disaster fiasco again. Because that would lead to the whole fireworks thing and if Ernesto were reminded of THAT! Dios-- he’d never escape the guards again.

“!!Wait-Wait wait wait wait!!” Her eyes grew wide and sparkly, Héctor only digging himself into a deeper hole.

“Are you FAMOUS?!”

Was she talking to a real celebrity here?!

“Shush! Shush! Not so loud!” Héctor frantically looks around, but the park is still about as empty as it was when they arrived. Only a few other stray alebrijes, butterflies and the play equipment. “Do you want to face the paparazzi? They can smell weakness!”

Eeee, oh, oh man, she had actually MET someone famous! One of her young girl fantasies had come true!! Despite what he asked her, it was extremely difficult to stay quiet and calm upon this revelation. Her teeth bared in an excited grin while her fingers dug into her cheeks, like she’d go off like a rocket.

She met a famous man, maybe an actor or a designer- A flash went through her mind, a sudden clear memory, where she had seen them before-

A photo in “Heat”, along with an article regarding the stars, two men, in a fancy looking carriage, all done up, with their pets-

“!!Your Enersto De le Cruz’s boy toy!!!!”She squealed like a whistling tea kettle.

Omigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh!!!

“Boy toy?” Héctor for a moment looks like a dejected puppy, did the public still think. “We’ve only been together for--” he pauses, counting on his fingers for a moment, before again wincing, letting out a small hiss as his mind just-- couldn’t scramble for an answer.

Chucho lets out a demanding yap, and he blinks, shaking himself out and lifting the chihuahuabrije up and letting out a small cooing tease sound, pulling a silly face before returning to how he was before.

“Well a long time! And I’m more than that” conspiratorially he glances around “I make sure he actually participates in the charity fundraisers and drag him off to the orphanage for unpaid shows!”

To be fair to Hetty that's how the papers tended to put it, and the magazines, to sell more. Mainly due to the fact Hector was PHYSCIALLY 21, and Ernesto 47. So to look at them it did give the impression of a sugar daddy set up. And the tabloids would milk that for all it was worth, to make it seem as trashy as they wanted, to sell their rags.

“Eeeee-eee-ee-eeee-eee!” Hetty was struggling to catch her breath, her face seeming a permanent grin. ”EeethisissoexcitingIcantbeliveit!A-Autograph,wantone-how-IneedapenPEN!!” She squealed as she looked fruitlessly for one. As if it would appear from thin air, dashing back and forth in the spot in her overexcitement.

And Héctor just forlornly watches as the girl gets more and more excited. Already resigned to probably having to face the paparazzi. They can’t be far, they can _smell_ when someone famous is just out and about and wanting to be normal. So much as sneeze.

As it is her excitement has also woken up the napping chihuahuas and they start yapping, demanding to know what all the fuss is.

Lucky for Hector though, she seemed to calm down. As a thought suddenly seemed to hit her. ”Hey, is that-?” Suddenly flopping down beside him, wide eyed.

“Is that why those guys were after you?”

“Sí” Héctor curls himself up a bit. The chihuahuas still yapping, demanding attention. “I’m not s’pposed to go out” he grumbles, not alone, but the guards will never let him go anywhere _fun._ Or do anything interesting. Although, he does suppose it would prevent any incidents like crashing a wedding...

Or the alebrije disaster-- or the fireworks incident. But those weren’t _his_ fault.

“And Ernesto always says-- ‘You’re too cute to be safe Héctor. There are too many creeps who would love nothing more than to snatch you! And with your _condition_ ’” he pulls a face, even just repeating the words. Before sighing. “Or those who want to use me against Neto…”

“...Hmmm.... In a strange way, I’m, kinda relieved..”Her expression growing into a grin.”From the looks of those guys, I thought it had something to do with sex. They totally had shady porn director vibes or summon to them.” She half joked.

Seriously though she did have a bad feeling it would be SOMETHING along those lines. Growing up an orphan she was not as sheltered as some children, for her own safety.

The worst kind of human beings tended to go for youngsters nobody cared about. Especially in the adult entertainment business, lure them away with false promises.

Héctor blinks for a moment, as though letting his head catch up with the words spoken, before furrowing his brow.

“That has _directors?”_ before he stops, looks at Hetty again and tries to figure out-- it’s-- rude. He just nods his head. Best to not-- He yelps as Corona finally demands the most attention she can. Jumping up-- knocking him back and he blinks up at the clouds overhead.

Well-- at least it’s a soft-ish landing-- although his skull does ring a bit-- mostly with the chain barking.

“So how DID you escape your ivory tower princesa? As a fellow escape artist I am curious.” She teased, peering over his body knocked flat.

“Oh I used the clothing line!” Héctor brightly grins up at her. “Just a matter of distracting the guards with-- other things…” which, oh boy was he going to _hear the lecture_ on that as well. But hopefully it hadn’t been… too much of a mess. And in his defence-- it was a faster way to make the pool look _pretty_. “And then I just swung myself-- and the chihuahuas out!”

Very resourceful. She continued to peer over the flat on his back skeleton as Corona walked all over him with energy, using him for her carpet, as if inspecting him.

“Hmm, maybe your _lover_ has a point, you don't seem all that clued in.” Pinching his cheekbone and shaking it playfully. “And who wouldn't wanna molest thisss faaaaace!”

Héctor lets out a small grumble at the teasing. He’s not that young.

“I’m--” he pauses, again trying to mentally calculate--

“ADORABLE!”

“Adorable going on twentyone??” For a moment he looks completely perplexed, his train of thought completely thrown off. Or mostly thrown off. “Wait-- that’s not what I meant to--”

“21?!” She squeaked out, astonished. I mean, she guessed he was young, but, sheesh!! Grabbing him by the face, palms either side as if she could squeeze it. “Santa Maria you really are a ba-beh!”

“No I’m not!” He sounds much too much like a child. And gently pushes her away before sitting himself up. Mindful of the chihuahuabrijes around him. He stands up, dramatically posing like Ernesto does sometimes.

Puffing himself up, and grinning.

“I haven’t been a baby since I was s̸̷͜͢ę̷͘v͢҉̸e̸͜n͏̷̴t͡e̶͜e̸̡̕̕͝n̵͟” He almost seems to stumble on the last word. Flinching, and dropping down. Wincing his hands snap up to his head. Making the word more of a garbled mess as he sinks back down.

“H-Hey are you…?” She started, but couldn't finish… Admittedly a little scared.

He must've been really sick or something… Some neurological thing perhaps? Like, MS or epilepsy? Grasping at straws but, something seemed really wrong… And maybe serious.

“Does it hurt? S-Should I call someone?” Really, moments ago she would have flat out said she wanted him to stay-but this- episode--made the more responsible part of her frightened. Maybe he HAD to go, she couldn't be selfish. But what should she do?

She was only thirteen, she didn't know what to do…!

“N-no!” He hates the tremble in his voice. The slight breaking in it. “No! I’m fine!” he shakes himself, shakes away the pain, the thought-- don’t think about that… that-- whatever it was he was thinking before. It would only make it worse, only--

And he didn’t want to go back. To lectures and talks, and the medicine that worked, but also left him tired, and feeling fuzzy.

“This happens! It’s not--” he stops. “It’s… _fine!”_

That last someone biting word made her recoil…

Was he really?

He had looked rather pale(well, paler, as skeletons could be) and sweating…

“Please-- please” his voice goes soft, almost scared. Looking away. Looking down. “I-I’m fine. It’s passed.” Not really, but he’s stable, he’s fine. He just-- he wants to have that little bit of freedom, for just a little longer.

 _Please_. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath in, and holds to count.

“...Okay. I’ll take your word for it.” she wouldn't feel right leaving him alone right now anyway…

So she just sat there beside him on the bandstand steps, close, but not too close, in case she spooked him or he didn't want to be touched.

It was best to sorta keep your distance in situations like this. Many a kid brought to the orphanage had touch issues.

The rest of the puppies gently ambled their way over in the same vein, giving little whines, gently nudging at his limbs with their noses in concern.

_One, two, three, four, five--_

He exhales, and repeats. Once, twice and then opens his eyes. Rolling them up almost to the sky for a moment. Eyes almost not even seeing where he is-- vague.

“I don’t… want to--” he mumbles. Before shaking himself off again. Making the closest chihuahuabrije yelp, before he hastily apologizes calling back to the pups and letting out a shaken head. “Lo-- lo siento. I just, want to have freedom for once! Soooo--” he looks around.

Almost bouncing for a moment as his eyes dart, and he puts on a more cheeky playful grin.

“Bet I’ll beat you to the Swings!”

“!!Oh and who said they weren't a baby?!” She grinned back, glad to see he was feeling better and, what she assumed, more like himself.”Come back here you little cheater!!”

He laughs gleefully as he runs. Almost reckless in the way he step-grabbed the swing. Making it swing out while he’s still standing up and laughing. Spinning himself around in a way that betrays he’s had practice with various escapades. And settling himself down, properly.

“I still won!” half because of the head start the other half-- owing to his beanpole physique.

“Cuz I let you!” Mimicking the motion, she stood up straight on the seat, hands on the chains to keep her steady, letting herself swing back and forth in the best way to feel like you could suddenly go flying off amongst the tall, surrounding buildings.

“You don't wanna go home? You shan't! I’ll even waver my fee and be your guide in fun spots around the city as of today!” Easily swaying back and forth, her tails lightly swaying in the breeze.”HAVE you however ever considered a bodyguard of your own? I have referrals and killer moves. My high heels have ruined the dreams of many an aspiring dancer alone.”

Héctor laughs again at her words. Swinging back and forth, considering the offer. Before flashing her a grin and nodding his head.

“Alright Señorita!” he cheers. Swinging himself up into a wider arc. “We’ll see how big a bodyguard you are!”


	3. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We liked the suggestion left in the comments section, so went ahead and made it reality.

“Pillows, blankets, snacks,” fine white phalanges run down the clipboard, tapping each of the listed items in turn. “Water, milk, medication--”

“I assure you Señor, we have everything!” the voice is tired and worn. “Now--”

“Pablo! Chucho, Mitzi, Corona!” He lets out a sharp whistle, calling and grinning as the four come racing towards him. Yipping and yapping, begging for attention-- attention that he showers them with for but a short while. Opening their private carrier, and making sure they’re settled before once more looking over. “Ramiro! To the Department of Family Reunions!” He slides himself in and smooths out the pile of blankets and pillows, softness beside him.

Only the best, only the finest, prepared with all that his companion could _possibly_ need for the trip. And of course--

“Aaròn! Make sure the room is ready when we get back.”

“Of course it will be Señor-- have no doubts!” He rests back as the limo starts to drive-- assured, and the next stop is the Department where he has no doubt they’ll be waiting, with only the last bothersome bits of paperwork left and then--

The one who’s _his_ will be back where he belongs. 

\---

On the steps of the “Department of Families” building, with its usual waves of people coming in and out, one person stood out. Neither coming or going but bouncing in place, kinda jittery. Hands around the handle of a suitcase held in front of him primly.

“Hector you're gonna pull something if you don't relax.” the lady officer beside him lightly teased, her hands on his shoulders.

“S-Si, your right, I should, but--” He had plenty of reason to be nervous. It made his tummy squirm full of knots, that could not calm down. The last few days had been BRUTAL with anxiety. 

Ernesto hadn't given up on seeing him, though he was unsure if he could trust him at first. But he came to every appointment, on time, even taken time out of his no doubt busy schedule to get closer to Hector. To tell him things, fill in the blanks, give Hector more sense of who he was.

And jumped through all the hoops and official inspections so that he could take custody of Hector.

NOW was the day. He hadn't even slept much the night before with nerves. What if-

“Ahhhhbutwhatifgoeswrong?!What if it's not how it was like when we were boys?!” Or so Enresto had told him which only made him more scared, he still didn't feel much. A LITTLE or else he wouldn't be agreeing to go but no clear memories never the less.”Whatifhechangeshisminditstoomuchwork?! WhatifIjustannoyhimIdontwannabealoneagain-”

“Hector, please!” The officer gently insisted, rubbing between his shoulder blades to keep him calm and bring him out of this attack.”If he was just going to throw you away I doubt he’d have made such an effort all this time, right?” She smiled gently. “Trust me, I've been at this job over two decades. If a person doesn't really care they wouldn't even came back a second time.”

...She, had a point, and that made him relax JUST a little. Though his fingers still wrapped tightly around the handle. Looking like a little orphan waiting for their new family. 

He HAD done all that stuff, and Hector knew first hand how annoying it was dealing with council, police, social workers. REALLY like BRAIN MELTING annoying. If they still had brains. HE REALLY must've cared then.

It’s the crowd that reacts first, people turning their heads, a whisper from the door as a sleek, black limo pulls up. Someone very important obviously--

“Is that--”

“Oh dios mio!!”

“Wait who did--”

“I LOVE YOU!”

A sea of voices and whispers, and four high pitched yapping alebrijes are heard over all, with suited guards stepping out, keeping the worse offenders of the crowd from throwing themselves too far into the path being walked.

Hector's phantom heart leapt in his throat like an electric jolt at the sudden increase in noise and excitement. Now he felt really scared, just wanting to hide behind a pillar and never come out, but unable to move. Frozen in place. The officer clung gently to his shoulder to offer comfort.

“Héctor?” The crowd parts a lot like the legendary red sea. Pushed more back by the guards really than Ernesto himself as he steps forwards. Some part of him thrumming-- worried, what if they had-- or--

But no, there’s Héctor-- _his Héctor,_ the one who would follow and trust him, the one who is 

responsibility. Although before he can say, do anything else all four of his little chihuahuabrijes are racing forwards, almost toppling over each other in their eagerness to be the _first_ to reach and greet, to welcome.

“Dios mio--”

Hector felt so shy and silly, casting his eyes away and a faint blush crossed, making his markings glow. 

So CUTE…

He still couldn't quite look Ernesto in the eye even when he made his way up the steps till he stood right in front of him. The flash of cameras didn't help.

“..H-Hola, Nesto…”He managed to stumble out, eyes darting up to look at him only to go down again.

“Hola Héctor--” for a moment, a moment Ernesto just stands. Eyes scanning him over-- how _cute_ and _shy_ he is in the face of all the crowd. The chihuahualebrijes begging for attention, Chucho pawing at Héctor’s leg--

He is so tempted--

He takes a deep breath, only lets a smile spread over his face and waits-- just waits for a moment.

“You all ready?” 

Pausing, Hector gave a quick nod. 

The officer beside him brought out a clipboard, the last necessary paper to make this entirely official.

“If you would, senor, por favor?”

Ernesto lets out a small huff at the reminder, more for theatrics than anything else. Taking the clipboard, and only really glancing over it. They all already know what it says really. What the promise is--

And with a flourish he signs the lines. The right spots.

“There we go!” And with clicking cameras, and flashes-- all theatrics. 

“Well all our patos are in a row.” she said with a nod, quickly giving it a once over before turning her attention back to Ernesto. “You WILL take care of him si senor?”

“Absolutely--” He even does a small almost bow to the officer before turning to Héctor and offering what must to the crowd seem an almost goofy smile as he offers his arm. “Shall we mi amigo?”

Struck mute it would seem and his marks glowing enough to light up a street, Hector kept his head down, but took the arm offered. As they started to descend the stairs the crowd went wilder, flashes of camera, screams, and millions of questions. Mainly who was the young man he was with?

Unused to the fame, Hector felt terribly scared, while Ernesto soaked it up quite happily. Pulling Hector closer, an arm around his shoulders as if trying to hide him and keep people from grabbing out at him. In such a huge show it would naturally get everyone's attention.

Keeping it up right into getting into the limo, feeling the younger skeleton tremble and shake. He squeezed him just a little closer in protection and fondness. He had even gone as far as to make the limo ready for a no doubt skittish Hector, soft pillows and warm fuzzy blankets to snuggle and seek comfort in, pulling one around those trembling shoulders, almost swaddled.

He would protect him from now on, no matter what.

\---

“Welcome to your new home mi amigo!” Ernesto boomed out in his bombastic manner.

Hector could only stare, shocked it would seem, his mouth agape as he took in the cavernous foyer.

“....AY CARAMBA!” he squealed out eventually.

Ernesto lets out a small chuckle, letting him wander around the opening foyer for a little bit. Steps almost like a newborn puppy just exploring for the first time-- shaky.

“Ay, Hécor this way--” he strides across the room, letting Héctor follow for the moment assured in his control of this situation. Leading down the halls, and back towards the room set up and set aside, just across from his own master suite. “Here is your room!” he opens the door-- to what would be Héctor’s own personal room for the immediate future.

Later, later he would be able to make it… closer.

Hector’s mouth had been open and his eyes wide the entire time Ernesto had lead him along(having to lead him by the hand as he was so shellshocked).

Was this a home or a palace?!

As the doors to his new room opened, he actually dropped his suitcase in surprise.

The size alone, you could fit an apartment in here! Even the ceiling was a good deal higher than normal, with crystal chandeliers for lighting too!

There was a soft plush carpet, with fancy wallpaper and gilded ornaments built into the walls. Music and skeleton themed, made of quite expensive materials. 

An old fashioned looking phone to add to the decor but was used specifically for room service. A HUGE bed, canopy, with mountains of pillows and soft sheets, the material of the canopy itself see through-ish blue. The bed itself is carved out of wood with skulls in the base of the poles itself, very ornate. 

There were drawers and a wardrobe already full of suits and some everyday clothes for lazier times, and a projector and screen for watching movies! A record player with several sleeves in the nightstand it sat on. And to the left side of the room with the door open was a private bathroom. Containing a bath you could practically swim in, white and clean and shiny, stained glass on the cabinet doors, fluffy white towels with gold embroidery, and all kinds of sweet smelling shampoos, colognes and soaps.

Hector felt dizzy, having to grab the door frame to keep from collapsing as his legs gave out.

“Is it all to your liking?” Ernesto’s so sure of himself as he steps up behind Héctor, observing the room with only a slightly critical eye. “I have ensured that everything you could possibly need is here to look

and then some!”

“Dah-duhmahpehebahhh-” WORK, stupid voice, WORK!

Pushing himself back up be still feeling light headed, pushing his hair back as he tried to focus. This didn't feel real.

“I-Its-” Hector gulps. “Its nice-But uh… Nesto you didn't need to do all this, really.” How did he say it without sounding ungrateful?

He had never seen anything so lush(not that he remembered anyway). It felt overwhelming. Unlike Ernesto who was more entitled and spoiled, Hector had much more humble desires. He had never wanted or lusted after fame as his friend did, and even if he got it it was doubtful he’d know what to do with it.

It was unlikely Hector would be the type to let finery change him. He was simply someone who was happy with the simplest things, and that was probably the best way to wade through life.

“But of course I did!” Ernesto’s over dramatic about it really, broadly stretching his arms out, before stepping forwards-- with how overwhelmed his amigo looks-- how faint-- “I would move 

_heaven and earth_ for you!” he swears, _promises_ , reminds if it rings any bells even distantly in that currently empty skull.

His arms swoop Héctor up, steadying him against his chest-- letting him easily carry Héctor properly across the threshold and into his new room. His home for the future, now and forever where he’s _meant to be_.

Dropping him to the bed, he wastes little time in settling him into the finery of the sheets and blankets. Already so ready to just spoil Héctor.

“There is _no one_ , not even myself, who deserves this More!” Well, maybe that’s a little bit of an exaggeration-- but only Héctor-- only him could get him to do this. This and more. 

Hector had glowed RED as Ernesto swooped him up like a damsel in one of his movies, squeaking out and wriggling lightly in surprise but unable to find the words to put him down. And when he did let him go he bundled him up in blankets like a kitten burrito.

A purrito.

A skeleton purrito.

His cheeks glowed and eyes shone with embarrassment and anxiety and… Everything.

It was all so much and it just made him feel so SMALL.

Unsure how to act.

“E-Ernesto its okay, really, I can look after myself-” He insisted. Which he could to some degree, but not remembering of course even back then how trusting and naive he could be.

Ernesto remembered of course.

Which just made him want to protect him all the more.

“I’m sure you can-- but not when it comes to everything…” He shakes his head, making sure that the blankets are as soft and secure as they can be, pillows settled, Héctor in the absolute best cloud of comfort he could provide. “And as your amigo, it’s my job to provide what you can’t cover” 

He lets himself settle on the bed, a loose one-armed hug. Like brothers, that’s how close-- yet always he wanted to be closer. With a lean in, gentle press of lips to Héctor’s skull. The soothing touch.

“Now rest Hécto. I shall get the chef to send up your favourites. Chicken Quesadillas, Churros, _Chapulines_ \--"

As gentle lips pressed his forehead, right on his markings, a strange dreamlike feeling came over his head.

Peaceful. Serene.

It made him feel calmer and somehow… Familiar.

In a good way. A safe way. A sense of serenity passed over him.

...Was this something from when he was alive?

Giving it a little thought… He was being very kind to him at least. Maybe in due time, he could come to get used to it, or at least reach him halfway.

He’d be lying if he said this was not a comfortable looking place. He bet no one banged on the ceiling or argued in the alley(not that there was one) here.

Plus, Chapulines?

He could not help the grin spreading across his face.

“Sounds good?” Ernesto teases, gently, knowingly, ruffling Héctor’s hair-- unable to resist for a moment feeling like when they were boys again preparing for a sleepover. Just like back then ignoring the annoyed whine that got. “They’ll be right up-- in the meantime… why don’t we just relax, hmm?”

“...Okay.” He agreed with a little head nod. He felt even calmer as Ernesto ruffled his hair. Not clearly in any manner, but it was bringing forth memories. Buried deep in his subconscious.

Memories of little boys, one older and always looking out for the smaller one, openly and unashamed. The smaller boy had meant everything to him, and the little nino looked to his big brother like he was his whole world. As if had hung the moon.

Faint but the sensations came up nevertheless, nuzzling closer a little so his body was leant against Ernetos’s arm and shoulder.

Fingers gently stroked his soft hair further, Hector seeking him out, wanting to get closer like this-it gave a rush of affection and love.


End file.
